


Supernatural: Become human

by TheBananaDoctor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Universe - Detroit: Become human, Android Castiel (Supernatural), Angels are basically androids, Castiel's POV, Detective Dean Winchester, Detective Sam Winchester, I'll maybe add ships later, Minor spoilers for Detroit, Murder Mystery, Nothing about the plot of the game mainly just the world itself, Takes place somewhere mid game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBananaDoctor/pseuds/TheBananaDoctor
Summary: This is an AU where the Supernatural main cast and some fan favourites live in the world of the game, Detroit: Become human.It's the year 2038. Androids have become common among humans as their helpers. Castiel is an android programmed to help investigate murders involving other androids. One rainy day, the detective brothers, Winchesters, find themselves solving a murder mystery with an android. What could go wrong?





	Supernatural: Become human

Hello, my name is Castiel. I am an android prototype designed and manufactured by CyberLife. I was made to serve one purpose: to see if androids could work harmoniously with humans in serving the law enforcement organization, also known as police forces.

 

My mission started with a homicide investigation with my newly assigned partners, two detective brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester. It was a rainy day as I stood waiting for them to arrive on their very old car that might have been the last of its kind by now. Hardly anyone drove their cars manually these days but Dean Winchester seemed to be quite adamant on his decision. The brothers stepped out of their car and were greeted by the officer at the holographic police tape surrounding the house that served currently as an active crime scene. I decided that now was a good time to step in.

 

“Hello, my name is Castiel. I am an android sent by CyberLife to help investigate the cases involving androids.”

 

The brothers looked at each other and then me. It seemed like they were unaware of the situation.

 

“We don’t need your help,” Dean stated, his tone as cold as the expression on his face.

 

“Oh for Christ’s sake, Dean..” Sam sighed with an eye roll turning to face me properly. “Don’t mind him, he’s a little skeptical when it comes to new faces. Anyway, I’m detective Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. Although you must have already known that, right?”

 

“That is correct. Should we move inside to investigate the crime scene?” 

 

“Yeah, of course,” Sam nodded and we started making our way inside. On the way I could hear them talk with just slightly lowered voices.

 

“Sammy, you know no tincan can possibly work a case as complex as murder. Also stop drooling, it’s hopefully here only for this one case.”

 

“Oh come on. How is this not a cool opportunity to see how far androids can get in our line of work?”

 

“Well, for starters, I sorta like my job, like a lot. So, I’d like to keep it. And second, how can a robot make a human choice when it comes to it?”

 

“I suppose we’ll have to wait and see, don’t we?”

 

I could see how they both had their points of view and that perhaps solving this case with me would change their minds. However, it remained to be seen as we walked inside the house to find the whole floor full of broken furniture and other personal belongings. Another officer came to greet the Winchesters.

 

“Sup Jody,” Dean lost his grimace and looked alive for the first time since we officially met each other.

 

“So, this is a new one. A family of three, all brutally murdered. The prime suspect is still a little hazy but their android is as good as any since there are no signs of forced entry and it’s missing. We searched the entire house and saw no trace of the family’s android.” I scanned her as she briefed us of the case to find out her name and rank. Sheriff Jody Mills lead us upstairs where the murder had taken place. “Watch your step,” she warned as we came to the bottom of the stairs. I could make out bloody footprints that faded away before the last stairs coming from upstairs. This was as good as any moment to start seeing to the evidence, so I squatted down to take a small sample of the blood and analyzed it with the tip of my tongue. The blood wasn’t fresh, maybe a day or two old.

 

“Hey, don’t touch anything!” I heard Dean bark from the second floor. I stood up and followed them quietly to the room where it had happened.

 

“How did the victims end up here if the struggle happened downstairs?” Sam observed.

 

“You tell me. It looks like who ever did this was looking for something,” the sheriff put her hands on her hips with a sigh. “I’ll have to leave you two in charge. I have to go prepare the warrant for the killer and a missing android. Report back to me when you’re done. See ya!” she left the room after getting nods from the detectives.

 

I looked around the room to reconstruct the scene with all the evidence lying around. The room was the bedroom of the parents, Barry and Felicia Gillain. I moved around the blood filled floor to see their bodies better. There was no mistake that the blood on the stairs was a mixture of the three victims’ bloods. Mr. Gillain had no signs of struggle on him by the looks of it. He was asleep when he died or until he was hit by what looked like a heavy but sharp object. Most likely a hatchet or something similar to it. He was stabbed multiple times but the killing blow must’ve been either the first or the second hit, since his throat was slit with an accurate chop that didn’t quite severe the head completely.

 

Mrs. Gillain must have woken up to the dying sounds of her husband since she was located on the floor near the end of the bed, facing the door. As I got down to examining her wounds, Sam joined me.

 

“So what do you think?” he asked.

 

“Well, Mr. Gillain never had a chance to fight for his life since he was most likely killed instantly with a trained hit on his throat. Mrs. Gillain tried to run and she struggled for a moment but the killer must have hit her in the head to throw her off balance to then presume to stab her in the back. I counted seven wounds on Mr. Gillain and ten on Mrs. Gillain. The murder weapon is most likely a heavy blade or a hatchet,” I reported getting a few nods from him as I did so.

 

“Yeah.. I think I saw the hatchet downstairs in the middle of all that mess. What about their kid, though?”

 

I turned to see the child laying in blood just by the door. George Gillain, barely ten years old. He had the least cuts but the killer was no less brutal with the little one.

 

“Four wounds, killing blow must have been the first one. A child so fragile could not possibly be able to take more than one hit this heavy straight to his torso. His mother probably called for him when she realized they were under attack and he ended up coming in the room and the killer got to him as well.”

 

“What kind of a monster would chop down a family this clean?” Dean cut in. He was holding a folder that held all the information the authorities had on the Gillains. “I mean, seriously.. This family was as clean as it gets. No debts, no fines, no nothing. They don’t even have any parking tickets in our records!”

 

Both of them looked like there was something on their minds that they didn’t want to share. The detectives shared a meaningful look and Sam got up to turn to Dean. I got up slowly, not paying much attention on them as I looked for more evidence on the killer.

 

“If their android is responsible, it could be a deviant, right?” Sam lowered his voice so that mainly Dean could hear him.

 

“Yeah. Didn’t Bobby work a case on one before the accident?” 

 

“Oh, you’re right. Wish he was here to help us but maybe his reports will help us with this..”

 

When I glanced back at the brothers, they looked upset. But a deviant android attacking its owners didn’t sound like a bad theory. The only problem was that the android in question was missing. I moved slowly out of the room, following the bloody footprints. There was no thirium anywhere. I traced my way to find the hatchet to confirm that the blood on its blade was very much from the three victims upstairs. The lack of fingerprints confirmed our theory of the android killer, however, it didn’t explain the state of the whole floor down here. There was no human blood anywhere on the broken furniture or the floor itself but somehow everything was in a million pieces.

 

I scanned the room to find tiny drops of thirium from all around. Even some metal parts which were clearly from an android. I kneeled to examine them better. They looked like they were from a really old model, perhaps even one of the first models after ST200. Android blood doesn’t have a DNA code so it was impossible to tell whether the thirium on the floor was from one or two androids. One thing was sure however, the killer escaped through the front door judging by the stains. I thought I should’ve gone to report my findings to the detective brothers but they were just coming down to do what I had just finished.

 

“The killer must have been an android,” I stated after catching up with them. “The murder weapon has no fingerprints. I’m not sure if there were two of them but one got injured and fled through the front door.”

 

“How do you know that?” Dean questioned.

 

“There’s thirium on the floor and the furniture. Thirium is the android equivalent of blood that you might know better as blueblood. It becomes invisible to the naked eye after a while, so you would’ve missed it quite easily. Also, there are some parts over there belonging to an older model, perhaps a TE900 or a KW500.”

 

“Wait, I thought the Gillains’ android was a rather new model.. Let’s see..” Dean went through the file to find the right page. “Aha! Here we go. AP700.” He looked up clueless at Sam and then me.

 

“It’s the latest and priciest model for household assistance,” Sam answered and I nodded in agreement.

 

“Pricey?” Dean asked.

 

“Yeah, as in 9000 dollars,” Sam cleared.

 

“Woah.. Would an android want to steal money? Or maybe another android..?”

 

“That’s impossible. It would have no desire to own anything,” I reminded.

 

“Unless it’s a deviant. Even though it seems like nothing has been taken and the murder would’ve been completely unnecessary if it only wanted to steal money, which it could probably hack anyway.. This is all so random anyway..” Sam had a very thoughtful expression.

 

“This whole thing is starting to smell like a really, and I mean _really_ twisted crime of passion,” Dean pointed out. I had to agree. All of the victims died of the first two cuts, so the extra hits were completely unnecessary as well. But why would an android feel the need to kill a family with such passion? In all my database of crimes of passion the killer was always someone close to the deceased.

 

“I’d say it’s a wrap for us and let the forensics take on the rest,” Sam proposed. Dean nodded.

 

“We have an android to track,” Dean said as he walked past me towards the entrance. The other Winchester followed soon after. I was not sure if it was wise to leave the crime scene just yet but it was positive that I couldn’t possibly find out anything more on those androids from the limited information in here. I left the house and walked out, back to the rain that had at the latest taken any leads with it on the thirium that had leaked from the wounded android. Our only lead was the name and appearance of the Gillains’ android.

 

I watched as the two closed in on their car but I stayed on the sidewalk. I saw them talk about something but couldn’t make out the words thanks to the rain and the fact that they were inside their 67’ Impala. After a couple of sentences, they looked at me and then back at each other. Soon the Impala backed slowly in front of me and Dean lowered his window.

 

“You coming with us or do you have some other place to go to?” he asked. I had a choice to say no but I supposed it would have been better to get to know my new partners well as early on as possible, so I opened the backseat door and stepped in.

 

We drove for a while in silence or rather, the radio was playing some old rock songs and no one said anything. I couldn’t help but notice Sam constantly making an effort to not be seen staring at me.

 

“Why did they send you now?” he finally asked and turned back to face me. I raised my head to match his eyes.

 

“To help with the investigation.”

 

“No, I mean why now? As in, there have been cases involving androids in the past. What’s so different this time?”

 

“Perhaps CyberLife started developing my model and the RK800 around the time when the first android cases emerged, and here we are.”

 

“Wait, there is another detective android model?” he sounded excited. Dean just laughed shortly.

 

“Yes. The RK800, aka. Connor. Our programming is mainly the same but there are some differences in behaviour and objectives. We are merely prototypes, however.”

 

“Can’t imagine what the end result with you’ll be like,” Dean finally spoke. “No offence, but I hope you fail. You and that other.”

 

“I understand you are afraid of losing your job because of us.”

 

“Damn right I am! God knows where the world will go if everything is done by androids in the future.”

 

“You know that they can’t take every last job out there, right?” Sam tried to cheer him up.

 

“Pfft.. Name one.”

 

Sam had to think for a while. “The president.” Dean laughed in response.

 

“Yeah, ‘cause that’s on every normal guy’s bucket list.”

 

“Okay, you know what, Dean. Let’s just leave it at this. Were home anyway.”

 

I could gather that they’d gone through this particular conversation countless times in the past and I didn’t really feel welcome in their household. As I exited the car, the house in question opened before me. It was an old mansion a moderate drive away from Detroit center. With a quick scan I found out that it had been in their family for decades. It must have been a very personal place for them. I followed them inside and as soon as they went off to change dry, more casual clothes, I made sure to report to my director at CyberLife.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you liked what you read. I'll be posting more once I'm done with the next chapter. I would like to have a weekly schedule with this fic but we'll have to see how that goes.  
> I've been watching a streamer play Detroit recently and I just noticed that the androids act really similar to Supernatural's angels and then, in the middle of the night, it hit me: I had to write a fic about it. I'm still kinda afraid that Cas is too similar to Connor but they're really not that different either when you think about it, but in the future chapters he'll probably change a little.
> 
> Now, if you have any feedback you'd like to share, please be my guest! :D You can expect more pretty soon!


End file.
